Mutant
Mutants are people who are genetically gifted with a specific magical ability. Mutants are sometimes called Naturals and are in some way blood-related to a Mystic. hey have the potential to become a magic user but instead of being magic users and having mystical energy flow through them, it fuses to their very genetic structure in conception and creates a unique gene. This gene is mystical in nature, and holds all the mystical energy the person possesses in that one gene. The gene activates under extreme stress, regardless of age, and the ability manifested is the ability the mutant possesses from hence forth. To view a list of all Mutants click here. __TOC__ Racial Characteristics Due to all mutants being blood-related in some way to Mystics their physical characteristics are the same. *Average Height: 5ft. 7 in. *Average Weight: 185lbs. *Hair Color: Any and all *Eye Color: Any and all *Skin Color: Any and all *Stance: Bipedal *Body Type: Humanoid *Distinguishing Marks: Individually unique *Average Family Size: 4.5 (2 parents and 2.5 kids; sometimes the .5 kid is a family pet while other times is simply an averaging of all children to Mutant couples) *Average Lifespan: 85 yrs *Est. Population: 700 million (roughly 5.7% of the world's population of 4 billion) *Language: Luthulkin *Religion: none *Occupied Land(s): All 3 continents of the world *Government: None since there is no mutant nation; there are some militant mutant groups however *Alignment: Individually unique; as a race they're typically neutral and protective of their rights and their kind Pros Mystics Mystics have a distinct disadvantage when it comes to Mutants. Each mutant's power is magical in nature and all of their energy is focused into that one discipline, typically making them masters in that discipline or at least very potent in that discipline. For example, if a mutant who has fire powers faces off with a Mystic using fire magic then the mutant will more than likely win. That's not to say it's a certainty because there are many individual factors that weight into the equation(i.e. experience, maturity, control, etc.) but a pyrokinetic mutant will have a better shot at winning a fire-fight with a fire-using mystic. Technos Technos have a disadvantage to Mutants. Technos may be gifted with great gifts through their technology but the scope of the power of their gifts is limited when compared to the Mutant. So, like the mystic the Techno falls short in that they can be dominated by a Mutant's power to control one aspect of magic. That's not to say a Mutant will win every fight against a Techno, but he/she does have an advantage over them in combat. Normals Normals or simple Humans have an obvious disadvantage to Mutants in that they don't have any special abilities at all. Cons Mystics Mutants have a disadvantage when it comes to Mystics. While mutants can practically dominate one magical discipline (i.e. fire, water, etc.) a Mystic can, in-turn dominate the mutant in every other aspect of magic allowing for many altercations between Mystics and Mutants to be quite short. Technos Technos have an advantage over Mutants in the very area that makes their disadvantage. The technology they use, though it may be limited in scope, can typically last much longer than a Mutantc, because it is machine and can run and operate at optimum efficiency for as long as it's batteries last. Technos can typically last several hours on a weakened charge in full combat with a Mutants and up to 2 days on full charge. This is what makes the Technos so lethal, their durability due to being machine based instead of based on energy from the source, like Mutants or Mystics. Normals Normals or simple Humans have only on advantage over Mutants. That is their use of weaponary. Overall Humans rarely fight Mutants and typically try to stay out of their way and simply conduct whatever business they have and go about their lives. Category:Races